deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Enma
Ai Enma was girl a born in a village in Feudal Japan, unfortunately, she was chosen as a blood sacrifice made every seven years. Ai's parents and boy named Sentarou Shibata hid her away for seven years, but in the end, they were caught, and Shibata was forced to bury Ai and her parents alive as part of the sacrifice. Ai viewed this as a betrayal, and rose from the dead and engulfed the village in flames. After committing this act, she was told by a spider that was actually the "God of Hell" in disguise that her loved ones would wander in darkness for an eternity, unless she worked for him. For the next 400 years, Ai worked carrying out people's revenges in exchange for their soul. Battle vs Alma Wade (by SPARTAN 119) Ai Enma walked into an abandoned Armacham Laboratory. Suddenly, she encountered a girl of about her age walking towards her. As the girl neared her, objects seemed to float up into the air. Alma Wade sensed the massive psychic power the girl held, and decided she was a threat. Alma launched number of objects, including beakers, bunsen burners, and test tube racks at Ai. Ai Enma dodged the attack and responded "Ippen Shindemiru?" The mysterious girl had spoken in Japanese, but thanks to her powers, Alma could read Ai's mind telepathically. She had said something along the line of "How would you like see what it feels like to die?" "You first, Ai Enma", Alma replied, her powers allowing Ai to understand her. Alma then then summoned several ghost-like apparitions, which flew towards Ai at high speeds. Ai fired a off a several energy blasts, all of the apparitions were blown apart on impact, however, Alma simply avoided the three blasts aimed at her, the blasts instead destroying a cabinet. Ai then manifested a ball of fire in her hands, pointing it at Alma. The ball increased in size until it was about a foot in diameter. Ai then released the blast, which flew towards Alma until it was about half way between the two of them. Alma focused on the ball of fire, causing it to suddenly change directions and fly back towards Ai. The fireball exploded with enough force to blow a hole in the roof and completely collapse the wall behind Ai. Ai Enma got back on her feet as Alma walked out of the flames towards her, silhouetted against the fire. Alma walked up to Ai and touched her. Ai felt an unbearable pain in where Alma's hand had made contact. The pain got more severe. Ai knew she was dying, but was surprisingly calm, after the cursed life she had lived for 400 years, was death so bad? As that thought crossed her head, Ai Enma exploded into a red mist. WINNER: Alma Wade Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Battle vs Slender Man (by SPARTAN 119) Ai Enma walked alone through a dark forest. Suddenly, she thought she sensed something move behind her. Ai Enma turned around to face a mysterious figure, a tall "man" about 6-7 feet tall with white "skin" and no face, wearing a suit and tie. Ai Enma faced the Slender Man, and, sensing it was a threat, charged up a glowing blue ball of energy. The Slender Man just stood there as she charged the attack. Ai released the ball of energy, sending it flying towards the Slender Man. The second before the fireball hit, the Slender Man disappeared, the fireball continuing between several trees, and hitting a brick public restroom a clearing ahead, blowing up half of the structure and setting fire to the remains. Suddenly, Ai heard a sound like radio static fill her ears, drowning out all other sounds, as her vision was covered by TV static. Ai felt a hand seize her around the neck and lift her off the ground as she tried to cough, feeling a sudden sickness come on, but couldn't because of the hand around her neck. Thinking quickly, Ai fired off several blasts of "dark energy" from her hand, only of them striking the Slender Man at point blank range and blowing him several feet away. Ai then teleported a short distance, to the clearing near the now-destroyed restroom. She had an idea... The Slender Man got up and spotted Ai in the clearing. He teleported into the middle of the clearing, about six feet behind Ai. Suddenly, Ai Enma turned to face the Slender Man, charging an energy blast. It was then that the Slender Man realized that it was surrounded by a dozen "Ais", all of them charging energy blasts. The Slender Man spawned several tentacles from his back, swing them around wildly at the "Ais", but the attack went through all of them without any effect. From behind the Slender Man, a voice said "Ippen Shindemiru?". Suddenly, the flowers on the real Ai's (who was hidden in the woods) kimono flew off at the Slender Man, hitting him before he could react, blowing away his tentacles. The Slender Man and Ai were both shocked. That attack has never failed to kill Ai's target. Yet the Slender Man still lived, though it obviously had caused considerable damage. Likewise, the Slender Man realized he was not dealing with any ordinary adversary. Ai's attack, while not fatal, had actually managed to injure him. The Slender Man seemed to just stand there as Ai prepared a second attack, when suddenly, dozens of "Slender Men" surrounded Ai. There was also one very consipicuous Slender Man near the ruins of the restroom building. The Slender Man was clearly using her own trick against her. "Did he really think she would be so easily fooled?" Ai took aim at the Slender Man that was not surrounding her, believing him to be real one and once again launched a beam from flowers on her kimono. Ai's instant death attack, however, did not effect the Slender Man in the clear, it simply passed through him... "What...?", Ai thought... "but if that one is a fake..." As this thought crossed her mind, Ai felt her vision and hearing obscured by static, and broke down into a coughing fit as the real Slender Man seized her form being and snapped her neck, killing her instantly. The Slender Man tossed Ai's lifeless body aside and teleported away. WINNER: Slender Man Expert's Opinion While Ai had more ranged attacks, the experts determined that they would be of little use against the Slender Man, who could simply teleport away from anything she threw at him. It was also determined that the Slender Man's static and disease causing abilities would reduce Ai's combat effectiveness severely. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Demons Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors